Downfall
Downfall is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map fourteen of the Apocalypse III: Divided Destiny ''storyline. Opening Cutscene A Huey lands near the gap in the wall that Mitchell Carver, Trevor Reznik, William Cullen, and Eric Michaelson are fighting at. "Get in!"﻿ shouts the door gunner. "Get to the chopper! I'll cover you!" yells Carver. Reznik, Cullen, and Michaelson run towards the helicopter. "Come on, Captain!" shouts Cullen. Carver turns around and starts running towards the helictoper as well. He reaches it just in time; radioactive zombies run after him. The Huey takes off, and the door gunner begins firing the chaingun. "You saved our asses," says Cullen. "Eh," snorts Reznik. "This bring backs memories," says Michaelson. "That it does. That...it does," Carver says with a small grin. A few seconds pass. "Who sent you to get us?" asks Carver. "The NEST team command," replies the door gunner. Eventually the Huey reaches the NEST team headquarters, and the four soldiers step out. They are escorted into a white tent. They take a seat. Up at the front of the room is a Founder, explaining plans; "So you see, the Ark of Eden's reactors are right here," he says as he points to a chart, "What you need to do is protect that reactor at all costs. No one enters and no one leaves. Got that?". "Yes Sir!" reply the soldiers in the room. "Good! There are Hueys waiting for you outside this tent. Load up your ammo and repair your suits, then move out!". After everyone has reloaded their weapons and fixed their suits, fourty NEST team soldiers load into five different helicopters that take off and fly towards the center of the Ark of Eden. The five helicopters land in a clearing. "Go, go, go!" yells Carver. All the NEST team members jump out and prone on the ground, suspecting a Resistance ambush. The helicopters take off, and all is quiet for several seconds. Suddenly, the sound of a man screaming is heard. The men hunker down. "Cullen, Reznik, come with me. We're gonna check that out," says Carver. The three men stand up and are lead by Carver into a street. Radioactive zombies and cybernetic zombies charge towards the three men. Cullen and Reznik shoot them down with their M9mms. "Shit," Reznik says annoyingly. "Fall back," Carver says, "there's too many!". When the three soldiers reach the area where the rest of the NEST team unit was stationed, they find them dead. "How the hell did that happen so fast!" screams Cullen in shock. Michaelson comes running towards shouting, "They're everywhere! Thousands of them!". Carver looks around, panickly searching for a building to hide out in. "In there," he says as finally notices a secure building. They sprint into the builing. Cullen shuts the door behind them. "We're going to have to hold out here for now," says Carver. Ending Cutscene ﻿Mitchell Carver, Trevor Reznik, William Cullen, and Eric Michaelson find themselves backed into the corner of the reactor spire. All they have left are their M9mms. "We're fucked!" says Reznik, "We can't hold out here. There's still hundreds of zombies out there." Cullen says, "For once I agree with the Russian; We're screwed." Michaelson puts his pistol in his holster and leans up against a wall. Cullen and Reznik throw their pistols on the ground and sit down. Cullen pulls out his wallet, which contains a picture of his wife and two children. He kisses the photo, then begins to cry. Carver is staring out a window blankly. Then, a single tear slithers down his cheek. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" he screams as he kicks a barrel. He begins to have a mental break down, all while Cullen, Reznik, and Michaelson watch. Carver rips off his bio-hazard suit and throws it on the ground. He throws himself against a wall and curls up in the fedal position. The other three men begin crying as well. Voices come over radio, most of them saying "There's too many of them! Fall back!", "They've broken through! They've breached the perimeter!", and "Get outta here! They're breaking down the barriers!". Carver regains control of his emotions. He sits up and wipes the tears from his face. He rests his head in his hands. "Sir," Cullen speaks up, "I know we're gonna die here today. But I'd rather do it heroically than sitting here like a pussy waiting for defeat." Carver shakes his head yes., "I agree." He pulls out a Semtex grenade. He looks at Michaelson and Reznik, who nod too. Carver activates the Semtex without speak, and puts it on the reactor core. He grabs a RPD light machine gun and cocks it. Cullen and Reznik grab a AMP45. And Michaelson grabs a RPE-1 and loads the rocket. Carver kicks open the metal door protecting them from the zombies. The four men walk out, guns blazing. They begin mowing down zombies. Wave after wave of the undead are slaughtered. The Semtex counter ticks down to five seconds. The four begin the yell heroically. Four seconds pass, and the timer on the grenade reaches one. Then, zero. Right when Carver, Reznik, Cullen, and Michaelson run out of ammunition, the grenade explodes, causing the reactor to explode, thus creating a gigantically large explosion. The explosion sends debris for miles across, and incinerates buildings within a five mile radius. Two Head Founders are standing in a room, debating on what to do about the zombie breaches, when a loud boom is heard that shakes the room. "Those crazy S.O.B.s," says one of the Head Founders with a smile. "I'm sorry Sir?" asks the other Head Founder. "Nothing," says the man quickly. "Anyway, as I was saying...". He is cut off before he can finish by a man who bursts through the door. "I'm sorry to interupt Mr. Head Founders, but a large explosion has destroyed the Ark of Eden's reactors!". "What?" shouts the Head Founder that didn't smile. "It's true Sir. The Ark of Eden has lost all power. All systems and electricity have been shut down. No power is emitting throughout the Ark of Eden." "Now what are we gonna do?" asks one of the Head Founders, "Within twelve hours the Ark of Eden is going to sink into the depths of the ocean!". The other Head Founder pauses for ten seconds until he replies; "Execute Plan Epsilon X," says the man without hesitation. He looks out the window of his office. Aircraft are lifting off from a runway and flying upwards towards Space. ''*cue dramatic and cliffhangar music* ''The credits then roll. Enemies *Radioactive Zombies - These zombies are zombies that have been infected with radiation. They have the same structure as regular zombies, but they are more burnt. *Cybernetic Zombies - These zombies were created by Dr. Norman Hail as protection from mutated creatures, namely Radioactive Zombies. They will act the same as Radioactive Zombies. Weapons ''Coming soon... Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is exactly the same as its canonical version. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine is exactly the same as its canonical version. *Pack-a-Punched Weapon Mystery Box - The Pack-a-Punched Weapon Mystery Box makes its first appearance in this map. When used for 9500 points, an already Pack-a-Punched weapon will appear, and the player can choose whether or not they want to take it. Perk-a-Colas *Diver *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer Power-Ups *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Assassin *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Double Points ﻿﻿﻿﻿ Category:Downfall Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith